


the smartest boyfren

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Джош очаровательный бариста, а у Тайлера не задалось утро, но, кажется, задалась личная жизнь.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	the smartest boyfren

Звон будильника. Очередное утро, очередной будний день, очередная поездка в университет на пары. Тайлер мысленно (а может и нет) стонет от того, как он устал, и плевать, что с момента каникул не прошло ещё даже месяца.

Тайлер встает с кровати, смотрит на календарь, что висит на серой (как его жизнь) стене, и хочет просто выйти в окно. Ну знаете, чтобы это всё наконец закончилось. Каникулы только недавно закончились, а его уже полностью поглотила учеба, мрачные будни и абсолютная усталость.

Сегодня он не выспался ещё сильнее, чем обычно (ведь не стоит сидеть до трех ночи, когда тебе на первую пару), он ненавидит мир сильнее обычного и, конечно же, не хочет никуда идти сильнее обычного. Именно поэтому, собирая на ходу рюкзак, он думает, что перед парами стоит зайти в кафешку напротив универа и купить кофе, который он вообще-то не любит, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться.

Сборы проходят как всегда полностью на автомате, так что Джозеф даже не замечает, как оказывается уже возле входной двери, натягивая солнцезащитные очки, чтобы казаться круче (на самом деле, чтобы скрыть эти тупые синяки под глазами).

Тайлер бежит на остановку, и это совершенно не значит, что он опаздывает, он просто _ненавидит_ опаздывать, поэтому лучше прийти как можно раньше. Сегодня автобус, ну наконец-то, приехал вовремя, и не то чтобы Тайлер этому радуется (будто у него есть на это силы, ха), скорее выдыхает с облегчением и садится в дальний угол, затыкая уши наушниками и пытаясь максимально абстрагироваться от окружающего мира. Сегодня ему с этим повезло, ведь на удивление в автобусе не так много людей, как обычно, так что он спокойно выходит на улицу, вдыхая свежий весенний аромат (плевать, что сейчас февраль, дайте помечтать парню) и направляясь в кофейню.

Как только Джозеф переступает порог заведения, ему кажется, что он попал в рай. На удивление здесь не было жарко или душно, а лишь слегка теплее, чем на улице, и этот запах (может Тайлер и не любит кофе, но его запах он просто обожает), вау, Тайлер хочет остаться здесь навсегда. Да и освещение и вся атмосфера так и кричит «уют!», но даже это не заставит его снять очки (синяки, помните?). Уже расслабленный, парень подходит к кассам, становясь в очередь и смотря в сторону барист. «О НЕТ», — Джозеф чуть не сказал этого вслух, увидев там Джоша грёбаного Дана.

Джошуа Уильям Дан, или просто Джош, — парень, который учится с ним в одном универе, и любимчик… На самом деле любимчик абсолютно всех. Ну конечно, с этими тупыми кудряшками, тупой (самой доброй) улыбкой и абсолютно очаровательными глазами. Тайлер закатывает глаза от собственных мыслей и думает о том, что в какой момент он начал испытывать легкое раздражение от этого ангела? Когда понял, что тот слишком хорош для него? Вполне возможно. Не то, чтобы его это оправдывало, но ему вообще-то всё равно.

За своими мыслями Тайлер совершенно не заметил, как очередь значительно продвинулась вперёд и впереди него осталась только одна девочка лет десяти с мамой.

— Рози, а какое твоё любимое животное? — о нет, только не эта улыбка. Тайлер уже готов впечататься с разбегу в стену, лишь бы не чувствовать эти тупые чувства, когда он смотрит на этого парня.

— Котик! — девочка счастливо отвечает баристе, на что тот ей отвечает не менее широкой улыбкой.

— Да? Мой тоже! А ты знала, что обоняние у кошек примерно в 14 раз сильнее человеческого? — кто-нибудь, убейте Тайлера, он согласен на всё, лишь бы не смотреть как мило ведёт себя Джош с детьми.

— Правда? Это так круто, спасибо! — пищит девочка, забирая свой напиток и отбегая от кассы.

— Доброе утро! Что вы будете? — ладно, возможно Джош ведёт себя так мило не только с десятилетними девочками.

— Что-нибудь с самым большим количеством молока. Или нет. Лучше горячий шоколад. Самую большую порцию.

— Сейчас сделаю. А пока напиток готовится, скажите, какое ваше любимое животное?

Тайлер скептически поднимает одну бровь, которую все равно не видно из-за больших очков, и усмехается:

— Чел, я тебе не десятилетняя девочка, меня фактами о котиках не впечатлить, — Тайлер самоуверенно складывает руки на груди.

— Не обязательно о котиках, я могу рассказать интересный факт о любом животном, — Господи, он когда-нибудь перестанет так улыбаться?

— Серьёзно, мне это совершенно не интересно, — Тайлер будто специально хочет казаться намного грубее (это не для того, чтобы впечатлить Джоша, даже не думайте!)

— Утро не задалось? — Джош понимающе наклоняет голову вбок, всё так же добродушно улыбаясь.

— Жизнь не задалась, — бормочет Тайлер, смотря как усмехается Джош от сказанной фразы. И тут ему приходит самая тупая, а может и самая лучшая идея за всю его жизнь. — Окей, давай так: я называю тебе животное, и если ты называешь какой-либо факт о нём, то я иду с тобой на свидание, — Тайлер не может не улыбнуться максимально самодовольно, особенно смотря на удивленного Джоша.

— Ты так уверен, что я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание?

— А что, нет?

Джош вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам, думает несколько секунд и:

— Ладно, окей, вперёд.

Тайлер немного думает, а затем широко улыбается, отвечая:

— Аксолотль.

Джош удивленно улыбается, а затем возвращает свою фирменную широкую улыбку отвечая:

— Аксолотль является разновидностью мексиканской саламандры, личинки которой не претерпевают метаморфоз, и, таким образом, взрослые особи остаются с жабрами и являются водоплавающими. Они возникли в озере, от которого пошёл Мехико, их часто используют для исследований, благодаря их любопытной способности к регенерации, — Джош смотрит пару мгновений на (охуевшего) Тайлера, продолжая. — Твой горячий шоколад и мой номер телефона. Буду ждать твоего звонка, Тайлер.

Брови Тайлера от удивления, кажется, убежали уже из Коламбуса, но Тайлер быстро берёт себя в руки и так же широко улыбается:

— Спасибо. И хочу заметить, что у меня самый умный парень в мире. До встречи, Джош.

Ладно, возможно это утро оказалось не таким уж и ужасным, как казалось поначалу.


End file.
